


I Loved a Wolf

by pianoprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoprincess/pseuds/pianoprincess
Summary: A story of the mysterious RFA party coordinator who harbors secrets about her real identity and poses different personas when she is with RFA members, Saeran, and Jihyun (inside Magenta).After her first successful RFA party, she was abducted by Saeran and brought to Mint Eye's territory. However, Rika's plans started to go awry when Saeran is being influenced by the mysterious MC, whereas Jihyun is distracted since she looks like a woman in his past but claims she doesn't know him.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon relationship is not revealed to avoid spoilers.

_The sunset rays reflected on Saeran's handsome but sorrowful face as he was standing on the rooftop of an abandoned building. The cold breeze was blowing his white hair._

**Saeran:** Now you don't care if I die right here, right now? 

_He asked the girl in front of him._

**???** : What are you doing right now?  
 _Her cold voice echoed the area._

 **Saeran:** Is there any moment that you're truthful to me?  
 _His tears started to roll down his cheeks._

**???** : It's not worth answering. We both know that you used me. 

**Saeran:** I thought I used you, but it was really YOU who used me. Who the hell are you? Who is the real you? 

_The girl didn't respond and turned her back at Saeran._

**Saeran:** Tell me the truth! Did you even love me?!  
 _He shouted with his voice that was full of emotions._

 **???** : What about you, then? You're the same as him. You were all saying that you "love" me, but it was nothing but selfishness. 

**Saeran:** Don't compare me to that guy! And I know how I feel. Did you... really play with my feelings? 

_The girl gave him a hurtful look._

_He moved backward and now standing at the edge of the rooftop._

**Saeran:** We were both fakes, but my love for you is real. If you didn't even love me, then just let me go. 

**???** : What do you want to hear from me? I don't think you'll believe me, though. 

_Saeran let out a heavy sigh, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He stepped back to the edge without hesitation, and his body was about to fall when the girl ran toward him and reached out for his hand._

**???** : Saeran! 

* * *

**One year ago**

_Rika and Jaehee were busy greeting the guests of RFA's second fundraising party._

**Jaehee:** Amazingly, you've gathered so many guests with impressive profiles, Rika! 

**Rika:** Haha! Is that so? But all of us helped each other in inviting them, right? 

**Jaehee:** You're humble, Rika. It's all because of the useful skills that you made all of them attend. 

**Rika:** Thank you for your hard work as always, Jaehee! I'm glad that you're a member of RFA as well. 

**Jaehee:** Thank you... 

**Rika:** Welcome to RFA's fundraising party! Can I have your invitation, please? 

_She greeted the guests with enthusiasm._

**Woman 1** : Hello. We are from Hanjin University Hospital. The president will come in a little while, and he sent us here first. 

_She gave the invitation to Rika._

**Rika:** I see. Very well, please come in. 

**Woman 1** : Thank you. 

_The woman has a companion, and the latter made eye contact with Rika before entering the venue._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Seven was talking to V while the latter was preparing for his photographs for the auction._

**Seven:** V, you have lots of photographs now compared to the last party. 

**V:** Well, yeah. I'm excited to donate every one of them. 

**Seven:** Haaa... The owners of these photos are so lucky. 

**V:** Then why not participate in the auction later, Luciel?  
 _He smirked at him._

 **Seven:** What? But I've already made some donations and... uh... 

_V laughed as he made fun of Seven._

**Seven:** Seriously, V! 

_Yoosung approached the two men in the corner._

**Seven:** Hey, Yoosung! 

**Yoosung:** Hey, the party is about to start! 

**V:** Okay, let's go, everyone. 

_Yoosung went to the center first._

**Seven:** V, is your eye okay?  
 _He grabbed V's arms, stopping him._

 **V:** Yeah. Don't worry about me. 

**Seven:** Alright, if you say so. 

* * *

_Rika went to the stage and grabbed the microphone._

**Rika:** Everyone, once again, thank you for coming to RFA's second fundraising party. We were amazed and delighted that all of you have accepted my humble invitation. The rest of the RFA members and I are happy that we share the same goal to help the unfortunate ones. 

_While Rika was busy giving her speech, other members were preparing V's photographs for the auction._

_As the auction began, all RFA members were at the center stage and facilitating the said activity._

**Jaehee:** To begin the auction, this is the first photograph to be showcased. A fascinating work by the photographer V: "The Soul of the Sun." 

_The representative of Hanjin University Hospital kept on calling someone on her phone._

**Woman 1** : The president is still not answering. Where is he now? 

_She faced her fellow representative._

**Woman 1:** Hey, did your boss tell you that they're on their way now? 

_The girl with long, brown hair answered nonchalantly._

**???** : He didn't contact me yet. 

**Woman 1** : Why not try calling him? He may be together with the president. The auction has already begun! 

_The girl called someone, but there was no answer._

**???** : He's not answering either. 

**Woman 1** : Great. Whatever. I'll just enjoy this party. Well, the guys in RFA are all good-looking! 

_The girl put her phone on the table silently and returned to stare at the RFA members._

**Woman 1** : So that mint-haired guy is the photographer. That blonde woman must be his girlfriend, and they look good together. Hmm, I wonder if the others are still single. What do you think, Ms. Lee? 

_The brown-haired girl didn't respond and kept on staring at the stage with a deadpan face._

* * *

**V:** Rika... 

_Rika turned around to face V in front of the restrooms._

**Rika:** Why? 

**V:** Are you still mad at me? 

**Rika:** No way. And besides, today is a good day. Let's not ruin each other's moods, V. 

**V:** Can we talk after the party? 

_Rika let out a sigh._

**Rika:** By the way, did you see a doctor? 

**V:** I told you, I have no intention to treat my eye. 

**Rika:** V, do you really love me that much? 

**V:** I've told you many times. I love you, Rika. 

_Inside the restroom, the brown-haired girl was listening to their conversation._

_Rika smiled and entered the ladies' restroom, leaving V outside._

_Inside the restroom, she was startled almost to bump someone who was about to leave._

**Rika:** Oh, sorry! 

_The girl left the restroom without greeting Rika._

**Rika:** Hmm...? 

_As she went outside, she hurriedly walked and passed in front of V. However, she caught his attention, and V's face showed a puzzled look as he stared at the girl's back._

* * *

_She went to the display of V's photographs and looked at them intently. After a while, Jumin approached the said display._

**Jumin:** They're all fascinating and breathtaking, aren't they? 

**???** : Yes. 

_Jumin was about to speak, but his words didn't come out._

_The girl looked at his surprised face, and he was still unable to say anything._

**???** : The sun is pretty but fearsome at the same time. It can give you warmth, yet it can also burn you. 

**Jumin:** You-- 

_The girl bowed to Jumin and left._

**Jumin:** No way... I may be mistaken. 

**V:** Jumin... 

**Jumin:** V, you're here. 

**V:** I'm glad that the photographs are all sold out. 

**Jumin:** V, you see... 

**V:** Hm? Is there something wrong, Jumin? 

_Jumin paused for a while and then proceeded to speak._

**Jumin:** Uh... No. Nevermind. I'm just mistaken. 

**V:** Are you sure? 

**Jumin:** Yeah... 

* * *

_V was giving the closing speech before the party ends._

**Woman 1** : I can't believe that the president didn't show up today. He was very enthusiastic about the auction yesterday. Shall we go now, Ms. Lee? 

_The woman looked at the brown-haired girl while the latter was attentive to V's speech._

**V:** People like you are the reason why RFA continues to-- 

_The RFA members all glanced at V as he suddenly stopped speaking._

**Seven:** V, what's wrong? 

_V and the girl stared at each other._

**Rika:** V, hey. 

**V:** Hm? 

_He looked at the table where the girl was sitting, but the seat was now empty._

**V:** Oh, sorry about that.  
 _He cleared his throat before speaking again._

 **V:** Now to continue... 

**Zen:** What's wrong with V?  
 _He whispered._

 **Seven:** Beats me. 

* * *

_The party has ended, but V was scanning the guests' logbook._

**V:** Who are the guests who seated over there? 

**Staff:** Um, they're from Diamond Pharmaceuticals, Writers' Association, and Hanjin University Hospital. 

**V:** I see. Thank you. 

_Jumin approached V, who was busy scanning the logbook._

**Jumin:** V, you have seen her too, haven't you? That's why you're looking at the logbook. 

**V:** What? 

**Jumin:** To be honest, I saw someone who looks like her. I didn't mind at first because I may be mistaken.

 **V:** Here? Inside the function room? 

**Jumin:** Yeah. She was watching your photographs earlier when I saw her.

_V stopped scanning the pages and looked at the names listed on the paper. Then, he closed the logbook and put it back on the table._

**V:** It's not her... I guess we were just mistaken, Jumin. 

**Jumin:** Yeah. Seven years have already passed since the last time we saw her. 

**V:** I only saw her briefly earlier, so I haven't had the time to look carefully at her face and she was far from the stage. I've confirmed the names, and it's not her. Shall we go, Jumin? Others are already waiting for us. 

**Jumin:** Okay.  
 _He stared at V as the latter left first._

* * *

_Inside her dark room, the girl took out a small jewelry box inside the dusty box. She slowly opened it, and there was a gold necklace with a rare purple-pink heart-shaped diamond surrounded by crystal embellishments. She took it out and held it tightly with her hand. Then, her right hand balled into a fist, hiding the pendant inside. When she released her palm, there was a small bloodstain on the pendant when it poked her skin._

_She put the necklace on the table and opened her laptop. She typed "RFA" in the search bar._

**???:** RFA... Rika's Fundraising Association? So that woman is Rika. 

_She recalled the conversation of V and Rika near the restroom earlier._

_**Rika:** By the way, did you see a doctor? _

_**V:** I told you, I have no intention to treat my eye. _

_**Rika:** V, do you really love me that much? _

_**V:** I told you many times. I love you, Rika. _

_She glanced back to the necklace, and then her palm with a small wound, and back to the monitor screen._

* * *

**Six months after**

**Hanjin University Hospital**

_The brown-haired girl went to the admission station and brought a few folders with her._

**???:** I've brought the necessary files of the VVIP patients. 

_From afar, she saw V walking among the people inside the hospital._

**???** : That's... 

_She followed him, and she saw that he went to the ophthalmology department. However, V hesitated to enter the room. She then hid behind the pillar._

_V's phone rang._

**V:** Hello, Jumin? Yes, I'm already here. I told you I listened to you. Alright, thanks for the concern. I'll call you as soon as I'm done with my check-up. Okay, bye. 

_V put his phone inside his pocket and entered the room._

**???** : So he has an eye problem...? 

_She looked back at the door but eventually left._

* * *

_Yoosung was holding a bouquet of daffodils as he approached a tombstone._

**Yoosung:** Rika, I'm here. I've brought your favorite flowers. 

_He placed the flowers on the ground._

**Yoosung:** Rika, are you lonely? Don't worry. I'm here now. It will be alright.  
 _He uttered in a soft, sad voice._

* * *

_The girl entered her dark room and closed the door quietly. She stared blankly at the window for a few minutes, and then she sat on her bed. She took out her phone, and the screen showed the interface of RFA messenger. As soon as she inputted her username, she received a message._

**Unknown:** Hello...?  
Is there someone who can read my messages right now? 

_She placed her phone on her vanity table and didn't reply to the message. She looked at herself in front of the mirror. Slowly, her two index fingers raised the corner of her lips. She let go of the gesture, leaving herself with a fake smile. Then, she returned to her usual deadpan face._

_She pulled out the drawer and took the gold necklace inside. She placed it on her in front of the mirror. Then, she opened the curtains, and the sunlight entered her dark room. She turned back at the mirror and flashed a real smile. She took her phone and composed a reply in the messenger._

**Seorin:** Hello. Who is this?


	2. Chapter 2

_The girl was writing on a piece of paper._

**Seri:** According to Unknown, these are the current members of RFA. I should memorize them.  
Leader: V, real name is Kim Jihyun, and a photographer. He's the fiancé of Rika, that woman. His best friend is Han Jumin, C&R director and the conglomerate heir. Kang Jaehee is his assistant. Zen, real name is Ryu Hyun, a musical actor. Kim Yoosung, cousin of Rika and a university student. Lastly, 707, real name: Choi Luciel. Hacker... Uh, he referred to him as a redhead. 

_She encircled 707's name._

**Seri:** Obviously, he's not on good terms with this man. Who is this Unknown, then? He knows about the RFA members but he's not a member. As far as I can remember, they're only seven, including Rika. 

_She wrote the word 'Unknown', put a question mark and encircled it._

**Seri:** I don't trust this person. He even let me gain access without the leader knowing. Well, I don't care as long as I can enter the association. 

_She pulled the drawer and took out her diamond necklace. Then, she wore it while facing herself in front of the mirror._

**Seri:** You're Lee Seorin now. You are a bright and cheerful person. You know how to smile again, right? You've practiced smiling for so long... 

_Seri smiled happily while holding the diamond pendant._

* * *

**The next day...**

**Hanjin University Hospital**

**Woman:** Seri! 

_The tall woman approached Seri hurriedly._

**Seri:** Why are you in a hurry? 

**Woman:** Are you going upstairs?  
 _She panted._

 **Woman:** Could you bring these to the office of the president? 

_She handed several documents to Seri._

**Seri:** Alright. 

_The other woman noticed Seri's gold necklace._

**Woman:** Oh my god...! That's a rare purple-pink diamond you have there! It's so pretty! 

**Seri:** Ah, this?  
 _She smiled faintly._

**Woman:** I bet it's super expensive! Oh my god, I didn't know you're rich, Seri! Purple-pink diamonds are ultra-rare, you know?! 

_Seri grinned._

**Seri:** This is fake. 

**Woman:** Come again? Fake? Hmm... 

_She examined the diamond pendant closely._

**Woman:** I don't think it's fake, Seri... 

**Seri:** Fake gems and crystals are beautifully crafted that you'll mistake them as real ones these days. There's no way I could afford a genuine diamond and the rare one at that... 

**Woman:** Well, you've got the point there. Haha! But still, it's pretty. Then, I'll entrust you with the docs! Thanks! 

_Seri smiled in response. When the woman left, her smile vanished in an instant._

**Seri:** I couldn't believe she has sharp eyes. 

_She hid the pendant under her blouse._

**Seri:** Oh, it's time for me to log in now. Unknown said I could log in anytime. 

_She launched the RFA messenger app on her phone._

_Seri sat on the white bench inside the hospital._

_Seorin has entered the chatroom._

**707** : Jumin!!! Are you sure that you're not gay? 

**Han Jumin** : Not even worth answering such a crude question. 

**707:** Wait!!!  
Someone entered the chatroom!!! 

**Han Jumin** : Seorin?  
How the hell did a stranger enter our chatroom? 

**707:** Who are you??? 

**Seorin:** Hello... 

**707:** Omg! How did you break in through my tight security?! 

**Han Jumin** : I should inform Assistant Kang and others. Oh, and V, too. 

**707:** This is an emergency!  
Mayday! Mayday! 

**Han Jumin** : I believe this is not the right time for jokes, Luciel. You seemed relaxed that your app has a security breach. 

**707:** Sorry T_T 

**Seorin:** Um... 

**Han Jumin** : You still haven't answered our question, Seorin. Who are you? How did you find this app? 

**Seorin:** Well... Someone named Unknown talked to me on this app. 

**707:** Huh?? Unknown?  
But I didn't see any weird chat logs. 

**Han Jumin** : I've contacted V. He will log in soon. 

**707:** Good.  
So who is this Unknown? What did this person tell you aside from bringing you here? 

**Seorin:** He told me that he's the app developer and asked me to test this for him. 

**707:** App developer? But I'm the developer here. 

**Seorin:** Huh...? 

**Han Jumin** : You're strange. Did you talk to a stranger using our app? 

**707:** This app is private and is not being released to the market. How come you managed to enter without my approval? 

**Seorin:** I don't know... I thought this was just an ordinary messenger... to chat with new people and all. 

_V has entered the chatroom._

**707:** V!!! You're here! 

**V:** Luciel, I've heard from Jumin.  
A stranger entered our chat room? 

**707:** Yeah. I'm asking questions right now, but it's faster if I do a background check. 

**Seorin:** Background check? 

**Han Jumin** : You have no right to refuse. 707 is in charge of our security, and right now, you're a threat to us. 

**Seorin:** Oh... 

**V:** Seorin, was it? 

**707:** What's your full name? 

**Seorin:** I'm Lee Seorin... 

**V:** I've read the past conversation before coming in.  
Luciel will find out something about you, Seorin. 

**707:** Too many Lee Seorins on social media!!! 

**Seorin:** Oh, I don't use social media, except for messaging apps like this one. 

**707:** Huh??? 

**Han Jumin** : Hmm... We're similar. 

**707:** Then that makes you even more suspicious! 

**Seorin:** What's wrong with not having social media accounts these days? It doesn't mean that a person without a social media account is suspicious or an outcast. 

**Han Jumin** : I hate to agree with the intruder, but I think the same.  
I also don't have any social media accounts. 

**707:** You sound like an old man, Jumin! 

**V:** Seorin, the way you entered our private chat room is already suspicious... 

**Han Jumin** : And there's a possibility that Unknown is you. 

**707:** Uh... I couldn't find anything!! 

**V:** What? How? 

**707:** I need some time to check on her, V. 

**Han Jumin** : If she's that suspicious, then why not just kick her out and block her? 

**Seorin:** Wait! 

**V:** Seorin, what is it? 

**Seorin:** That Unknown guy knows Rika. 

**707:** HUH?! Rika??? 

**Han Jumin** : What now? 

**V:** Seorin, could you please tell me what you've said? 

_Flashback_

_**Unknown:** If they try to kick you out, tell them that I know Rika. _

_**Seorin:** Rika? The founder of RFA? _

_**Unknown:** Yes. If you tell them that, they won't be able to kick you out so easily ^^_

_End of Seorin's flashback_

**Seorin:** That he knows Rika, and he mentioned about the party or something. 

**707:** If he tells you that, then he is very confident that I won't be able to catch him...

 **Han Jumin** : ...  
You shouldn't speak of her name so casually.  
V is even here. 

**V:** It's okay, Jumin. Maybe Seorin doesn't know. 

**Seorin:** About what? 

**V:** Rika... is no longer with us. 

**Seorin:** Pardon? 

**V:** She left us six months ago. 

**Seorin:** Oh... I'm sorry I didn't know. 

**V:** It's okay, but I'm quite worried about that Unknown guy if he knows Rika. 

**707:** That guy is a hacker for sure. V, what are we going to do with Seorin? 

**V:** I think, for now, we have to accept her as our new member. 

**Han Jumin:** V, seriously? You're going to accept a stranger who intruded our messenger as our member? 

**707:** Are you sure about this, V? 

**V:** I'll be frank with you, Seorin. The only reason I'll accept you as our member is because of Rika. For me, this is a message that Rika wants to continue holding parties. 

**Han Jumin** : You think so, V? Then what about that Unknown who led her here? 

**V:** That guy is a different story. Luciel is going to track him. I want to talk to him about Rika.

 **707:** Can we trust Seorin?  
Seorin, don't you really know Unknown? 

**Seorin:** No, I don't know. 

**V:** I would appreciate it if you could join RFA, Seorin. 

**Han Jumin** : If that's what you decide, V, I'll respect it. 

**707:** Well, me too... I guess the other members will just agree, right?  
But I'll continue finding out Seorin's identity.  
I hope you understand, Seorin. 

**V:** Thanks for trusting my decision, you two. 

**Han Jumin** : If you are innocent and without any ulterior motive, it's easier for all of us if you tell us about yourself, Seorin. 

**Seorin:** But I don't know you and RFA at all. 

**V:** Oh, sorry, Seorin. We should have introduced ourselves first before we asked you to join us.  
I'm V, head of RFA.   
The founder, Rika, was our party coordinator.   
We hold parties as a fundraising activity.   
We donate the funds we collected from donations and auctions of my photographs.  
Yes, I'm a photographer who works with the theme of the sun. 

**Han Jumin** : I'm Han Jumin, C&R Project Director, and my father is the company's chairman. 

**707:** I'm Seven!  
I'm a hacker and in charge of security and confidential information in RFA ^^ 

**V:** We have three other members, but they aren't yet online. I hope you can meet them soon ^^ 

**707:** So I guess there's no objection as I perform a background check on you, Seorin.  
I hope you understand ^^ 

**Seorin:** Alright. I'll accept your invitation. 

**V:** Thank you, Seorin. We appreciate it.  
You'll be our new coordinator. Your primary task is to exchange emails with the potential guests that will attend our party.  
It's your responsibility to convince them to attend.  
RFA members will help you recommend party guests. 

**Seorin:** Party coordinator? Sounds cool. 

**Han Jumin** : I'm glad you're taking this positively.  
What were you doing before joining RFA? 

**Seorin:** I work as an admin staff in Hanjin University Hospital. 

**V:** Hanjin University Hospital...? 

**Seorin:** Yes... Why? 

**V:** Oh, nothing. 

**Han Jumin** : Working in the hospital? I see. 

**V:** Anyway, Seorin...  
If you have any questions about being a coordinator, feel free to ask us anytime. 

**Seorin:** Thank you, V. 

**707:** Looking forward to working with you, Seorin! 

**Han Jumin** : We'll see what you can do. 

V: Hey, Jumin. Don't be too cold~  
Anyway, I hope the other members will be online soon so that you can talk to them, too. 

**Seorin:** Thank you, Jumin and Seven :) 

**Han Jumin** : Sure. I'll go first, V. 

**V:** Okay, Jumin. See you ^^ 

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**V:** I have some things to do too.  
Seorin, you can relax for now ^^  
Luciel, I'll get going. 

**707:** Me too  
Have tons of work T_T  
See you again, Seorin! 

**Seorin:** Bye! 

_V has left the chatroom._   
_707 has left the chatroom._

* * *

_V called Seven after the chat with Seorin._

**Seven:** Hello, V? About Seorin... Are you sure about accepting her? 

**V:** Luciel, I know that my decision was abrupt, but for now, please trust me. I will explain everything later on. More importantly, you should trace that hacker who brought her into the messenger. Strangely, he knows Rika and it bothers me.

 **Seven:** Alright, you know that I trust you, V. We should be careful, especially that we're aware that someone's after our guests' information from the previous party. And I hope that I will be able to gather more information about Seorin. 

**V:** Very well. Thank you for your efforts, Luciel. 

**Seven:** Sure! 

_V hung up and looked at Rika's photographs scattered on the floor._

* * *

**Hanjin University Hospital**

_Seri placed her phone inside her pocket and brought the pile of documents with her as she left the bench. When she entered the administrative office, she approached a woman on her desk and placed some of the papers on it._

**Seri:** Seorin, here are the files from the finance department. 

**Seorin:** You don't have to bring them yourself, Seri... They must be heavy to carry. 

**Seri:** It's okay! I need to take a walk anyway. Besides, I'm also thankful to you. You lent me your name.

_She whispered to herself._

**Seorin:** Huh? 

**Seri:** Nothing~ I'll get going then!  
 _She said in a cheerful tone._

_As she walked away, her face turned serious._

* * *

_V picked up as soon as Seven called him._

**Seven:** V, I've confirmed Seorin's identity. She is indeed an admin staff member from Hanjin University Hospital. We can assume that she has nothing to do with the hacker. 

**V:** I see. That's a relief, then. Thanks for updating me, Luciel. Yes. Bye. 

_V remembered the familiar girl he had seen at the previous party a year ago._

**V:** It's just a coincidence that they are both from Hanjin University Hospital, right? Oh... Does Seorin know her...? Should I ask...? No... I'm sure I'm just being mistaken. There's no way that she's her. 

* * *

_Seri's phone was ringing, and a caller named "A" appeared on the screen._

**Seri:** Hello? 

_She hurriedly went outside the hospital and took a cab._

_After a while, she arrived at a different hospital and went inside. She ran to the ICU and entered a room where a middle-aged man was lying unconscious. A female nurse was standing beside him, and she shook her head slowly while facing Seri. She then gazed at the patient without any emotion._


	3. Chapter 3

**Saeran:** Oh, Savior... You're here.

_The blonde-haired woman wearing a weird coat entered the control room where Saeran was staying._

**Savior:** How's that girl?

 **Saeran:** She's already an RFA member. It was a success, Savior.

_The woman smiled eerily._

**Savior:** Good work, Saeran. I'll leave her to you until her mission has been done.

 **Saeran:** Of course, my savior. I'll bring her here and make her one of us. We cannot find someone as innocent and as gullible as her in the outside world.

 **Savior:** I'll look forward to that day to come, Saeran.

 **Saeran:** Yes. It will be fun.

* * *

_Seri closed her fist in fury as she stood in front of a critical patient._

**Seri:** You have no right to die yet. I have so many questions to ask you. Don't you dare die. I won't let you.

_She spoke as she shivered in anger._

**Nurse:** Ms. Seri, calm down. I think you need to go out of this room now. Don't worry. I'll monitor him myself. However, you should know that he is not doing well anymore.

_Seri managed to calm herself down. Then, she went out into the room. She received a message from Unknown._

_**Unknown** _

_Hi, Seorin ^^ How are you today? Are you enjoying your chat with RFA members?_

**Seri:** What's with this guy? I didn't join RFA to only chat with them.

_She typed her reply._

_**Seorin** _

_Hi there. Today's not good, but thanks for asking._

_Saeran raised his eyebrows upon reading her reply._

_**Unknown** _

_Not good?_   
_Hmm..._   
_Well, if you need someone to talk to_   
_I'm just here ^^_   
_You know what, Seorin..._   
_I'm curious about you._

_**Seorin** _

_Curious? Why?_

_**Unknown** _

_Well... I've been looking for someone_   
_to test the app I've developed._   
_And you accepted it_   
_since you're interested in joining RFA._

_**Seorin** _

_But Seven told me that he's the developer... And they don't know you._

_**Unknown** _

_Uh..._   
_I was the previous app developer until he took over._   
_Seorin..._   
_I'll tell you the whole story once we meet soon ^^_

_**Seorin** _

_Huh?_

_**Unknown** _

_Did you forget?_   
_We will meet after you held your first RFA party._   
_That's my condition before I let you join_   
_in their messenger ^^_

_**Seorin** _

_Right... I remembered._

_**Unknown** _

_I can't wait to meet you ^^_   
_I hope you feel the same as me..._

**Seri:** Seriously?

_Her voice was loud enough, and people inside the hospital looked at her._

**Seri:** But... He's not a bad person, is he? He won't drag me by force if I refuse, will he? Still, I should be careful.

* * *

_Seven called V while eating his favorite Honey Buddha Chips._

**V:** Luciel, what's up?

_**Seven:** V, I've sent you some photos of Seorin. Of course, I acquired it by legal means~ She's cute!_

**V:** Alright, alright. Thanks for the info, Luciel.

_He ended the call and opened his email. He slowly browsed the photos given by Seven. Then, he came across a group photo taken inside the hospital. V's eyes widened in shock as he saw a familiar face._

**V:** How come...?

_He zoomed the photo and stared at Seri._

**V:** How...?

_V ended up calling Seven._

**V:** Hello, Luciel? This group photo, when was this taken? Huh? Last... year...? Oh, okay... Bye.

_The call ended._

**V:** She's the one who attended our last party. I'm sure it was her. They looked very similar... Maybe I should ask Luciel to at least get her basic information... but... should I really have to do that? What should I do?

_He took out his phone again and called Jumin this time._

**V:** Hello, Jumin? That ophthalmologist... Can I have his contact number again? Yeah... I'll be having a check-up this time. Okay, thanks.

_He hung up while thinking of the group photo._

* * *

**C &R Building**

_Jumin was confused as he stared at his phone._

**Jumin:** V... Is he going to treat his eye for real now?

* * *

_Seorin has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : ?  
Are you...  
the newcomer?

 **Yoosung:** Wow  
You're online!  
I've been waiting for you!

 **Seorin:** Nice to meet you too...

 **Yoosung:** Hello ^^  
Nice meeting you too!

 **Kang Jaehee** : We've missed you when you first entered our chatroom.

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

**ZEN:** Huh?  
Seorin? Who?

 **Yoosung:** Zen, she's the new member Seven told us!

 **ZEN:** She?! A woman?!  
Wow!

 **Yoosung:** ...

 **ZEN:** Hello, welcome to RFA ^^  
I'm Zen, musical actor :)

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm Kang Jaehee, Director Han Jumin's chief assistant.

 **Yoosung:** Welcome again, Seorin!  
My name is Kim Yoosung~  
I'm the youngest in RFA ^^

 **Seorin:** Hello everyone, and thank you for accepting me ^^  
I'm Lee Seorin.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I believe you already have the rough idea about us three.

 **Seorin:** Yes.  
Other members told me...

 **ZEN:** But of course...  
I've read the past chat logs  
They forgot the most important thing!

 **Yoosung:** Hmm?  
Forgot what?

 **ZEN:** They didn't tell Seorin that I'm handsome yet single~

 **Yoosung:** ...........

 **Seorin:** Um... Sorry?

 **Yoosung:** lolololol  
Zen, it doesn't work on her!

 **ZEN:** What?!

_Zen sent a selfie in the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : OMG  
My eyes!!!

 **Seorin:** Wow!  
You're handsome ^^

 **ZEN:** Thank you all  
lolololol  
I'm glad I sent you a pic ^^

 **Yoosung:** .........  
And this is me!

_Yoosung sent his selfie as well._

**Seorin:** Oh~ You're good-looking too ^^

 **Yoosung:** Wow!  
Really, Seorin?  
Thank you... hehehe  
I'm quite shy though ^_^

 **ZEN:** lol Yoosung you're enjoying it

 **Yoosung:** But I'm also cute!  
Seorin is right ^^

 **Kang Jaehee** : Hah...  
Anyway, Seorin  
You've already known about your role as a party coordinator, right?

 **Seorin:** Yes ^^  
V and the others explained it to me.

 **Yoosung:** V?  
He was online?

 **Seorin:** Yes.  
Why?

 **ZEN:** Uh, Seorin  
When Rika passed away, V became distant and very busy as well.  
He doesn't log in here often anymore.  
So we're quite surprised that he logged in.

 **Kang Jaehee:** Maybe because Seorin's case is a special one.

 **Seorin:** Hm? So V doesn't go online here always?

 **Yoosung:** No  
He was busy traveling and taking photos.  
He's a photographer.

 **Kang Jaehee** : But I was glad that Director Han has managed to contact him during Seorin's appearance.

 **Yoosung:** At least he did the right thing.

 **ZEN:** Here you go again, Yoosung.

 **Kang Jaehee** : Sorry, Seorin.  
Yoosung is quite sensitive when it comes to V.

 **Yoosung:** That's because he has lots of secrets!

 **Seorin:** Secrets?

 **ZEN:** Don't mind him, Seorin ^^  
Yoosung is Rika's cousin, that's why  
but  
V is not a bad person  
and so are we ^^  
I hope you won't be wary of us.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I say the same  
but we've just known Seorin, so for now,  
let's get to know each other.

 **Seorin:** Of course, I understand, Jaehee.  
I'll do my best to help you guys hold a party.

 **Yoosung:** I'm sure Rika wants us to continue holding parties and help people in need!  
Thank you for appearing, Seorin!

 **ZEN:** I agree with Yoosung.  
Everybody wants to hold parties again!

 **Seorin:** I'm also thankful, everyone ^^  
By the way, when are we having the party?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Ah, that.  
V is the one who decides on the party date.

 **ZEN:** Usually we have two months to prepare for a big party.

 **Seorin:** Wow... A big party?

 **Yoosung:** Don't be nervous, Seorin!  
We're here to help you ^^

 **ZEN:** That's right!  
If you have any questions, feel free to ask us :)

 **Seorin:** Thank you, everyone!

 **Kang Jaehee** : :)  
Oh, Director Han is calling me.  
I should get back to work now.

 **Seorin:** Go ahead, Jaehee.  
Good luck!

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes, thank you, Seorin.  
Hope to chat with you again.

 **ZEN:** Bye, Jaehee!

 **Yoosung:** See you~

 **Kang Jaehee** : Bye.

_Kang Jaehee has left the chatroom._

**ZEN:** Seorin... I want to talk to you some more  
but someone's calling me about work.  
Let's talk some other time!

 **Yoosung:** I gotta go now too!

 **Seorin:** Thank you for your time, Zen and Yoosung ^^

 **ZEN:** No problem!  
I'm glad there's another woman in RFA!

 **Yoosung:** Hey

 **ZEN:** Just take a look at my selfie if you're bored lol  
Bye, Seorin!

 **Seorin:** lol  
Goodbye, Zen and Yoosung ^^

 **Yoosung:** Let's talk again, Seorin!

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._   
_ZEN has left the chatroom._   
_Seorin has left the chatroom._

**Seri:** V is not always online? Secrets?

_Her face turned serious._

* * *

_Saeran was holding a bouquet when he entered a fully-decorated room. Then, he placed the flowers on an empty vase. He observed the whole room and lay down in bed._

**Saeran:** This room and I are waiting for your arrival, Seorin. I can't wait until I get you myself.

_He smiled as he closed his eyes._

* * *

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**707:** Hey Yoosung

 **Yoosung:** T_T  
Gahhhhhh

 **707:** What's wrong? lol

 **Yoosung:** I'm having a hard time answering my homework!

 **707:** What homework?

_Seorin has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung:** Nevermind.  
No one here knows my major anyway!  
Hi Seorin!

 **707:** Welcome!!

 **Seorin:** Hello, Yoosung and Seven ^^  
Yoosung, what's wrong? Haha

 **Yoosung:** Seorin T_T

 **707:** He's going crazy because of his homework lol

 **Seorin:** Is that so? T_T What kind of homework is that, Yoosung?

 **707:** Yeah, what is your major anyway?  
You didn't even tell us here.

 **Yoosung:** I major in medicine T_T

 **707:** Wow!  
Yoosung will become a doctor!

 **Yoosung:** It's difficult!  
And it's obvious no one here in RFA can help me T_T

 **Seorin:** Yoosung, I want to help ^^

 **Yoosung:** Wow! Really?!  
You majored in medicine, Seorin?!

 **707:** Awesome!  
Good for you, Yoosung!

 **Seorin:** I did at first, but something happened, and I ended up changing my major.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, I see... T_T  
Sorry to hear that T_T

 **707:** Yeah!  
You could have been a doctor too, Seorin!

 **Seorin:** Nah it's okay lol  
So what is your homework?

 **Yoosung:** Maybe I'll just email you since it's difficult to send here in the messenger.  
Seorin, thank you so much for helping me! T_T

 **707:** lol

 **Seorin:** I'm glad to be of help! I'll do my best lol

 **Yoosung:** Thank you! No pressure, Seorin ^^  
I'm already grateful that you'll help me ^^

 **Seorin:** You're welcome!

* * *

**Hanjin University Hospital**

_As V entered the hospital entrance, he was stunned when he saw Seri walking towards him. She looked at him and then passed by him._

**V:** Excuse me...

_Seri stopped walking and slowly turned back to V._

**V:** _(She really looks like her.)_  
We have met before, right?

 **Seri:** I'm not sure...

_V looked at Seri's work ID._

**V:** You attended the RFA party six months ago, right?

_Seri thought before answering._

**Seri:** Ah, the fundraising party.

 **V:** Yes, that was it. Nice to meet you. I'm the head of RFA, V.

_He offered a handshake to her._

_Seri glanced at his hand, and she looked at him._


	4. Chapter 4

**8 years ago**

_A weeping old lady was embracing a teenage girl as they sit together on the elegant couch. Then, the old lady freed the girl from her embrace, faced her, and cupped her cheeks._

**Old Lady** : My dear, there's no way your parents will do that, especially to you!

_She talked while crying._

**Old Lady** : I don't believe anything they say! Don't believe them, either!

_The old woman turned serious and wiped her tears._

**Old Lady** : Never, never trust anyone from now on, my dear.

_The girl didn't respond as she continued to stare at the window._

* * *

_Seri unconsciously reached for her necklace under her blouse. Then, she smiled at V and shook his hand._

**Seri:** I'm Lee Seri. What brings you here, Mr. V?

 **V:** Oh, I have an appointment here.

 **Seri:** Oh, I see. You must be busy, please excuse me and have a good day.

 **V:** Uh--

_Seri left him with a smile._

**V:** Ever her voice sounds like her... Could it be...?!

_Behind the pillar, Seri was watching him._

* * *

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : Yoosung, you're here.

 **Yoosung:** Jaehee, hello! I was hoping to have a chat with Seorin today~

 **Kang Jaehee** : She's not online...

 **Yoosung:** Guess what  
My biology professor was impressed with my homework!

 **Kang Jaehee** : So your professor was impressed with Seorin's homework.

 **Yoosung:** T_T  
Um...!  
That's why I came here to thank Seorin!  
That one hell of an assignment was cleared because of her help!

_Seorin has entered the chatroom._

**Kang Jaehee** : She's here.

 **Yoosung:** Seorin!!!

 **Seorin:** Hello, Jaehee and Yoosung ^^

 **Kang Jaehee** : Yes, hello.

 **Yoosung:** Seorin! I got the highest score on our assignment!  
It's all because of you!  
Thank you!

 **Seorin:** Oh, haha... No problem! I'm glad I could help.

 **Yoosung:** But my classmates weren't convinced of my score lol

 **Kang Jaehee** : ...  
Your classmates were sharp then ^^

 **Seorin:** Hahaha

 **Yoosung:** I don't care~  
As long as I got a high score  
I'm good ^^

 **Kang Jaehee** : Then I suppose Seorin was also a medical student.

 **Seorin:** I shifted majors ^^

 **Kang Jaehee** : Oh, is that so?  
I think you have the potential to become a doctor with your intelligence.

 **Yoosung:** Jaehee is right!  
If I have your brain,  
I won't have any problem until I graduate lololol

 **Seorin:** Nah lololol

 **Yoosung:** Then, can I ask for your help again, Seorin? :)

 **Seorin:** Sure ^^

 **Yoosung:** You're such a good person!

 **Kang Jaehee** : ...  
Don't rely too much on her, Yoosung.  
You should learn yourself as well.

 **Yoosung:** Of course...! lol  
But seriously  
It's been a few days since you've joined, Seorin.  
But V still hasn't set the date of the party.  
I'm getting worried.

 **Seorin:** ?

 **Kang Jaehee** : Why would you worry?  
V will set the date soon.

 **Yoosung:** And he's not online as usual.  
I'm just worried Seorin is working hard inviting and talking with our guests,  
but the leader is inactive.

 **Seorin:** Oh...

 **Kang Jaehee:** Why not calm down first, Yoosung?  
I'm sure V is still working on it.

 **Seorin:** Yoosung, thanks for worrying ^^  
Let's just trust and wait for V ^^

 **Yoosung:** Huh?  
Do you trust V?  
But you've barely known him...

 **Seorin:** "The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."

 **Kang Jaehee** : Wow...

 **Seorin:** A quote by Ernest Hemingway.

 **Yoosung:** Don't get me started, Seorin...  
It's not like I didn't trust V.  
He is too secretive these days.  
I only wanted for him to be more transparent  
since he's our leader.

 **Kang Jaehee:** I understand where you're coming from, Yoosung.  
But, let's just give him some more time.

 **Seorin:** I agree with Jaehee ^^  
V seems like a good person to me.

 **Yoosung:** If you say so...  
Well  
I hope he sets the party date soon.  
I'm glad that Seorin seems to understand...

 **Seorin:** No problem ^^ Let's do our best for the party! It will happen for sure.

 **Kang Jaehee** : I'm glad that you are enthusiastic about this, Seorin.  
Thanks to you, we will be having a party again.

 **Yoosung:** Yeah!

* * *

_The chat has ended._

**Seri:** V is not always online? Then should I make him log in more often?

_She smirked, but it vanished as soon as someone messaged her._

**Unknown:** Hi, Seorin! :)

 **Seorin:** Hello.

 **Unknown:** How are things? Doing well with the RFA members?

 **Seorin:** Yeah, well. What's up?

 **Unknown:** I'm good, thanks :) So, how's the progress? The party?

 **Seorin:** V still hasn't set the party date.

 **Unknown:** Hmm? Is that so? Why is he taking so long?

 **Seorin:** Excuse me? Do you plan to attend the party?

 **Unknown:** We'll see ^^ But, I'm sure that we will meet soon, Seorin. Though I have one concern...

 **Seorin:** What is it?

 **Unknown:** Can you tell me the party date?

 **Seorin:** What's your real relationship with RFA?

 **Unknown:** I believe you're not entitled to ask questions ^^ I didn't even question your motive when you asked me to help you join RFA, right? Well, if you change your mind, then I'll tell you my reason as well. So, what do you say?

 **Seorin:** You sound fishy.

 **Unknown:** I'm just protecting something. You'll know later on. I'll tell you everything since you're special to me. So, please tell me the party date if you don't want me to cut your access ^^

 **Seorin:** Fine. Alright.

 **Unknown:** Thank you! ^^ Seorin, I know you're a good person, so I'll give you a piece of advice. Never trust anyone in RFA. I'm just saying this out of concern, but of course, it's up to you.

 **Seorin:** ...Thanks for your concern, Unknown.

 **Unknown:** Sure ^^ When we meet, I'll tell you my real name. Seorin, I can't wait to meet you...

 **Seorin:** Uh... Okay.

 **Unknown:** Well then, 'til next time ^^

_Seri didn't reply anymore to Saeran's messages._

**Seri:** Unknown... I don't care who you are. Just don't get in my way.

* * *

_Outside Hanjin University Hospital, Saeran was hiding behind the tree while looking at the hospital._

**Saeran:** She frequents this hospital. There's no way she's a patient. It's either she works there, or she has a patient there. 

_Saeran took out his phone and stared at the photo of a woman._

**Saeran:** We will meet soon, my Seorin.

* * *

 **V:** Luciel, answer your phone, please.

_V kept calling Seven, but there's no answer._

**V:** He must be busy. I have no choice. I'll just send him a voicemail.

_**V:** Luciel, I have a favor to ask. If you have some spare time, could you please look for some information about this person? Her name is Lee Seri. She's from Hanjin University Hospital, and she attended our last party with Rika. Thank you as always, Luciel._

_V put his phone inside his pocket._

**V:** She will look so much like her if she's alive...

_He took a deep breath and spoke again._

**V:** Jihyun, what are you thinking? Get yourself together.

_He began wearing a black cape with rays of the sun as an accent._

* * *

_Seri's phone rang, and her face turned sour when she saw the caller._

**Seri:** Hello?

_She dashed out of the office as she started to become pale. An employee was walking towards her._

**Woman:** Seri, where are you going?

_Seri didn't respond as she ran fast._

**Woman:** What's with her?

* * *

_The taxi arrived in front of another hospital. Seri got out and dashed inside._

_As she arrived in the ICU, the doctor and several nurses stood in front of a patient._

**Nurse:** Seri!

 **Seri:** What happened?

_The doctor faced her._

**Doctor:** The patient was expired... 6 minutes ago. I'm sorry for your loss.

_Seri didn't say anything while staring at the dead man._

**Doctor:** If you are ready, just tell the nurse.

_The doctor and other nurses bowed in front of her and went out of the room first._

**Nurse:** Seri... You did well until today. It's time for you to let go of your father now...

_She balled her hand into a fist, but her face was void of emotions. She approached her dead father covered in white cloth._

**Seri:** You're horrible... until the end.

* * *

_Evening came as Seri went back home. She pressed number 1 on her phone._

**Seri:** Hello, yes. Please prepare his funeral as quietly as possible. I don't want other people to find out. Thank you.

_After hanging up, she logged into RFA messenger._

_Seorin has entered the chatroom._

**V:** Seorin, I'm glad you're here.

 **Han Jumin:** Welcome, Seorin.

 **Seorin:** Hello Jumin! Wow, you're here V ^^

 **V:** Yes, good evening.  
I'm glad that you're doing well here in RFA.

 **Han Jumin** : Yes, she is adjusting well.  
V, I'm glad you're online.

 **V:** Haha, is that so?  
I came here to announce something.

 **Seorin:** Is it... the party date? Yoosung seems worried.

 **V:** Yes, I saw that. Thanks for taking care of Yoosung.  
And yes, I finally set the date.

 **Han Jumin** : I'm glad to hear that, V.  
So, when is it?

 **V:** 10 days starting from now.

 **Seorin:** Great! I'm excited.

 **Han Jumin** : 10 days? Isn't it too soon?

 **Seorin:** Huh? Too soon?

 **Han Jumin** : Seorin, before you came here,  
we usually prepare the party for one to two months.

 **Seorin:** Wow, that long?

 **V:** Yes, since the party was grand and full of the most influential people all over the country.

 **Han Jumin** : V, are you sure about this? Isn't 10 days too short to prepare?

 **V:** For now, I think we should prepare a small-scale party.  
Seorin is still not used to her new responsibility so a small-scale party will give less pressure on her.

 **Seorin:** Thank you for being considerate of me, V.  
I won't disappoint you and everybody ^^

 **V:** I feel relieved hearing that, Seorin. Thank you.

 **Han Jumin** : If that's your decision, then I'll gladly follow, V.

 **V:** Jumin, thank you as always.

 **Seorin:** But, most influential people in Korea?  
Was the party that grand?

 **V:** Yes.  
Even we were surprised by our guests at the last party.

 **Seorin:** So, is it possible for me to invite those kinds of people as well?

 **V:** Of course. You manage our guests, so it's all up to you ^^

 **Han Jumin** : Seorin, do you have someone in mind?

 **Seorin:** Not yet, as of now... but thanks for telling me!

 **V:** If you have other questions, just ask us anytime, Seorin.

 **Seorin:** Yes, thank you, V!

 **Han Jumin** : Seriously, the rain is not stopping. It's been raining since this afternoon despite the sun was up.

 **Seorin:** You're right. I think it's because the fox is getting married, that's why!

 **Han Jumin** : The fox... is getting married?

 **Seorin:** Yes! That's why it's called fox rain. Or is it the cat? Hahaha

 **V:** ...

 **Han Jumin** : Hmm... Interesting.  
What is your basis in saying that, Seorin?

 **Seorin:** Well, that's what the legends say.

 **Han Jumin** : And what about the cat?  
Oh  
I would like to listen more, but I have an urgent call.  
I have to go.  
V, talk to you again.

 **V:** Okay, Jumin.

 **Han Jumin** : Bye, Seorin. Make sure to tell me about the fox rain next time.  
Then I'll get going.

 **Seorin:** Sure! Take care, Jumin!

_Han Jumin has left the chatroom._

**Seorin:** Hahaha... I didn't know Jumin would take it seriously.

 **V:** Seorin...

 **Seorin:** Yes, V?

 **V:** Where did you hear that...

 **Seorin:** What?

 **V:** Oh, nevermind...  
I'm afraid I have to go as well, Seorin.  
I'll try to be online here as often as possible, so I could get to know you better.

 **Seorin:** I want to know you better, too.

 **V:** ^^  
Then have a good evening.  
See you soon.

_V has left the chatroom._   
_Seorin has left the chatroom._

**V:** That fox rain and the cat, the quote of Ernest Hemingway: my father's favorite quote, and her being an expert in biology... They're all coincidental, right? Maybe... maybe I should meet Seorin soon.

_He placed his phone on the table and looked at it with his lonely eyes._

**V:** Lee Seorin's familiar behavior is one thing, but Lee Seri's similar face is also bothering me.

_He released a deep sigh._

**V:** I guess this is your way of punishing me...

* * *

 **Saeran:** Hello, Seorin? It's me, Unknown.

_He smiled as he was talking on the phone._

**Saeran:** Why I called? Just... curious of your voice? You have such a pleasant voice... I want to listen to you talking all day.

_He chuckled._

**Saeran:** Why? Don't be shy. It's a compliment. What? You're so cute. Oh, is that so? Such a shame. Sorry for holding you, Seorin. I hope we can talk again soon. Bye!

_Saeran hung up. Then he stared at the real Seorin who was talking with her friends across the street. His smile vanished instantly and his face turned angry._

**Saeran:** Lee Seorin is that woman, and there's no doubt about it. However, she wasn't talking on her phone earlier. Then, who am I talking to all this time? Who is this woman pretending to be Lee Seorin?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Crematorium**

_V brought a bouquet of blue hydrangeas and put it on the floor._

**V:** Hm?

_He touched a bunch of fresh blue hydrangeas stuck on the glass case of the urn he visited._

**V:** Who gave these to her...? Not many people knew about her favorite flower.

_He placed his right hand on the glass and his sorrowful face reflected on it._

**V:** Soohyun, I came too late, didn't I? I'm sorry. I don't know how to face you after all that happened several years ago. Don't worry... I'm still paying for all of my sins right now. You sent Seorin to me, right? To remind me of my sins to you... But I'm secretly hoping to see you again so that I could ask for your forgiveness.

_He closed his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh._

**V:** I will save Rika no matter what. I don't want the same thing to happen again. I don't want to abandon the person I love ever again.

* * *

**Hanjin University Hospital**

_Seorin was carrying her stuff inside the box as she was about to leave the hospital._

**Seri:** Seorin!

_Seorin turned and smiled at her._

**Seorin:** Ms. Seri! I thought I would never see you before I leave.

 **Seri:** Congratulations on your upcoming wedding! I'm happy for you but sad that you're about to leave this hospital.

 **Seorin:** Aww... I'm sad, too. You're one of my closest friends here. Thank you for keeping my secret of leaving, Ms. Seri!

 **Seri:** No problem. I only wish you the best. Be happy, Seorin!

 **Seorin:** Thank you, Ms. Seri.

_She put her box on the floor and hugged Seri._

**Seorin:** Ms. Seri, you have such beautiful yet sad eyes. I hope the next time we meet, you'll be happy without wearing a mask.

_Seri was bewildered by what Seorin has told her._

_Seorin freed herself and carried the box again._

**Seorin:** Let's get in touch often, Ms. Seri!

_Seri forced her smile and gave her farewell to Seorin. She watched Seorin's shadow fading away as she walked out of the exit, and unknowingly reached for her necklace hidden inside her blouse._

* * *

**Seven:** Hm? Lee Seri? Why does V want me to find out something about her?

_His fast hands were typing on his keyboard._

**Seven:** Let's see... Lee Seri... Okay. Nothing out of ordinary... Huh? What's this? No memory until 16 years old? That's why she doesn't have any records of her early education. No family, either... Is she an orphan?

_He sighed._

**Seven:** I feel bad digging up on her... Seriously, who is she and why is V interested in her?

_He took his phone and pressed the call history log._

**Seven:** Why does V is unavailable when I am? Hahaha... Huh? He's online in the messenger!

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707:** V!!! I was calling you.

 **V:** Oh, sorry, Luciel. I couldn't take calls right now.  
But I can spare some time here in the chatroom.

 **707:** Oh well, alright.  
About your voicemail...

 **V:** Yes.

 **707:** I sent it to your email.

 **V:** Thank you, Luciel.

 **707:** Who is that anyway?

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**707:** Hiya, Yoosung!

 **V:** Yoosung, welcome :)

 **Yoosung:** Huh? You're online again, V!

 **707:** Again?

 **Yoosung:** He was also here last night.

 **707:** Wow, really?

 **V:** Haha...

 **707:** You're logging in more often these days, V.  
Good job!

 **Yoosung:** Right. You should log in more often.

 **V:** Sorry for making you worried, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung:** But I'm glad at least you have already set the party date.

 **707:** I know, right?!  
The party is near, and Seorin is doing well!

 **V:** Luciel, Yoosung, thank you for helping her ^^

 **Yoosung:** Of course! We're in one organization,  
so we're glad to help!

 **707:** Nice, Yoosung!

_Seorin has entered the chatroom._

**707:** Hey, it's Seorin!!!

 **Yoosung:** Perfect timing, Seorin!

 **V:** Welcome ^^

 **Seorin:** Hi, all! V, I'm glad to see you again ^^

 **707:** lolololol  
V, you indeed are coming here more often than before!

 **V:** I'm glad that my presence helps.  
I told you last night that I want to get to know you better, Seorin.

 **Seorin:** Yes, you did... And I'm glad ^^

 **707:** Wow~  
So only Seorin made you come here, huh?  
It's all thanks to Seorin's power!

 **Yoosung:** Seorin!  
I'm ashamed, but I have another assignment T_T

 **707:** lololol Yoosung  
What are you up to?

 **Yoosung:** What do you mean?  
I want to ask for help from Seorin!

 **Seorin:** Ahaha... I hope I can be of help again ^^

 **707:** But what if Seorin is busy?

 **Yoosung:** Oh!  
Seorin, what are you doing right now?  
Are you busy working?  
I'm not really pressuring you to help me...  
But if you can, I'll be relieved!

 **707:** lololol  
You sound too desperate, Yoosung!  
I can help you too if you beg and kneel!  
Mwahaha!

 **Yoosung:** No way!  
And besides, you're only expert in computers  
But Seorin is an expert in the medical field!

 **Seorin:** Yoosung, you're overestimating me lol  
But I am not busy right now. I'm having a tea break.

 **707:** Wow! Tea break! Elegant!

 **V:** Nice, Seorin ^^

 **Yoosung:** Yay! Thanks, Seorin ^^

 **707:** Oh V you're still there? lol

_Seorin sent a photo of her cup of tea with blue hydrangea petals floating._

**V:** !  
.

 **707:** Oh cool! Petals?  
You have an elegant way of drinking tea, Seorin!

 **Yoosung:** I know, right!  
I didn't know this until now  
that putting some petals on top of the tea  
looks so pretty~

 **Seorin:** Ah, yes. It looks pretty~  
And hydrangea is my favorite flower.

 **707:** I see!  
But V, what's with you? lol  
Period? lol

 **Yoosung:** Maybe his fingers have slipped...  
Oh, come to think of it.  
Seorin! Care to send a selfie?  
I think most RFA members are as curious as I am!

 **Seorin:** Um... I'm shy lol

 **Yoosung:** What? lololol  
No need to be shy...!

 **707:** lol  
Selfie!  
I wanna see Seorin's selfie!

 **Seorin:** Nah lol  
Let's see each other at the party!

 **Yoosung:** What?  
So mean lol  
What's with the suspense? lol

 **707:** I know, right? lol  
But V, are you still there?

 **Seorin:** Oh, V left already?

 **V:** I'm here...  
I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere now.

 **707:** Already? T_T  
What happened to Seorin's power?!  
Did it start to weaken?!  
Does it need God Seven's powers?!

 **Seorin:** Haha...

 **Yoosung:** What's with you, Seven lol  
I hope you aren't flustered of Seven's nonsense, Seorin.

 **707:** What do you mean nonsense lol  
I'm the great God Seven!

 **Seorin:** God Seven! lol

 **707:** lol  
lololol  
lolololololol

 **Yoosung:** Seorin, you're too kind haha

 **V:** I'm sorry. I'll log in again soon.  
Take care everyone, and you too, Seorin.

 **Seorin:** See you again, V.

 **Yoosung:** Bye.

_V has left the chatroom._

**707:** Maybe he's walking somewhere or climbing the mountains...

 **Yoosung:** So, Seorin... About my assignment...

 **707:** lololol you haven't given up yet?

_Outside the chatroom, V was quiet for a while. Then, he opened the door of his car and slowly sat inside._

**V:** She also puts petals on her tea...? Even the flowers... also blue hydrangeas... What is happening? Why is she so similar to her?

_He shut the door, fasten his seatbelt, and started his car's engine._

**V:** This won't do. I need to meet Seorin now.

_The car ran at a fast speed._

* * *

**Magenta**

_Saeran was walking in the corridor when Rika saw him._

**Saeran:** Oh, Savior... You're here.

_Rika smiled at him._

**Rika:** Saeran, it seems that you're going out often these days. Where do you go?  
 _She said with her soft voice._

 **Saeran:** Uh... That's...

 **Rika:** You know that I hate liars, Saeran.

_She smiled despite her cold voice._

**Saeran:** Um... I went out to see that girl.

 **Rika:** That girl? Who-- Ah... the new party coordinator?

 **Saeran:** Yes, Savior.

 **Rika:** And why?

 **Saeran:** I need to see her before I bring her here.

 **Rika:** I see. So, have you seen her?

 **Saeran:** Huh?

 **Rika:** I said, have you seen her?

_Saeran's face turned pale._

**Saeran:** Y-Yes... The messenger app I've given her has a hidden GPS feature.

 **Rika:** As expected of you, Saeran. Well, I'll just wait for her to come here to our paradise. What about the party date?

 **Saeran:** Not yet...

 **Rika:** Not yet? Alright. Make sure to find out, Saeran.

 **Saeran:** Yes, my Savior.

_Rika smiled at him before leaving._

**Saeran:** I need to find out the real woman's identity and her connection with RFA. How dare she make a fool out of me?

* * *

**Hanjin University Hospital**

_V came out of his car and ran inside the hospital._   
_He approached the reception desk while panting._

**V:** Excuse me... I came here to meet Ms. Lee Seorin...

_The receptionists looked at each other before answering V._

**Receptionist:** I'm sorry, but Ms. Lee Seorin has resigned.

 **V:** What...? Resigned?

 **Receptionist:** Yes. Yesterday was her last day.

_V was shocked as he slowly turned around._

_From afar, Seri saw him._

**Seri:** _(What is he doing here? Is he going to meet Seorin? Hmm... Did I overdo it...?)_

_Seri left the lobby area of the hospital._

**V:** She resigned? But she didn't say anything in the chatroom... Lee Seorin, who really are you?

* * *

**Magenta**

_Saeran sent Seri a message as he was working inside the control room._

**Unknown:** Hello, Seorin ^^

_After a while, Seri replied._

**Seorin:** Unknown, hi.

 **Unknown:** Hi! How are you today?

 **Seorin:** I'm good, and you?

 **Unknown:** Thanks for asking. I'm good as well :) So, did the RFA leader set the date?

 **Seorin:** Yes, he did.

 **Unknown:** Great! When is the party? I can't wait to meet you ^^

 **Seorin:** It's 14 days from now.

 **Unknown:** Oh, I see~ Thank you for telling me, Seorin. I knew you're a good person ^^

 **Seorin:** Are you going to attend?

 **Unknown:** Yup! Can't wait to see you.  
But Seorin...

 **Seorin:** Yes?

 **Unknown:** It's 14 days from now, right?  
You're not lying to me... right?

_Upon seeing Saeran's reply, Seri's eyes widened in surprise._

_**Seri:** Why is he saying this? Is he being suspicious of me now?_

_She composed her reply to Saeran._

**Seorin:** Of course not. I have no reason to lie to you.

_Saeran smirked as he was looking at his phone screen._

_**Saeran:** "No reason to lie", huh? Wow, such a liar. There's no way I'd be fooled twice by you._

**Unknown:** I'm relieved to hear that! You're telling the truth, right? Since you're a good person~

 **Seorin:** Yeah. Sure. See you at the party then.

 **Unknown:** Yes, see you ^^ Before I leave, please do me a favor.

 **Seorin:** Huh? What is it?

 **Unknown:** Could you keep it a secret to RFA members? That I'll attend the party?

 **Seorin:** If you do that, you'll be even more suspicious.

 **Unknown:** I just wanted to know something. If I appear before them, they won't let me enter for sure. Please help me out, Seorin. I have a situation why I couldn't reveal myself to them yet. I'll tell you everything once we've met. I promise. Could you help me one more time?

 **Seorin** : Fine, but I hope you won't do anything dangerous.

 **Unknown:** Of course not~ You're working hard for the party and I don't want to ruin it... And you'll understand me once I've told you my story. I'm sure of it.

 **Seorin:** I'll mark your words.

 **Unknown:** Of course ^^ I despise betrayers more than anybody else ^^

_**Seri:** I have a bad feeling about him. I should avoid running onto him at the party. No... we won't be able to see each other at the party anyway._

* * *

**A few hours ago...**

_Seri was standing in front of someone's urn. She brought a bunch of blue hydrangeas and stuck them on the glass case. She took out her necklace under her blouse and held it tightly with her left hand. She placed her right hand on the glass._

**Seri:** Mom, I'm sorry if I came too late. I miss you so much.

_Then, she eyed at the urn beside her mother's, and the next one beside it. She pasted the same bunch of flowers on them._

_The name Han Soohyun was written on the urn beside her mother's urn as the deceased. A photo of the teenage girl who looked like Seri was placed beside the urn._


End file.
